The fallen of the 74th annual hunger games
by captain-random64
Summary: You've heard Katniss and Peeta's story but what about the other 22 tributes. What was life like for them, how did the bloodbath tributes die and who killed them. Did Foxface really take the berries by accident, what was Clove's last thoughts, what was Glimmer hallucinating about before her death. Find out in this story. One shots of all the 74th hunger games tributes.
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE, WELL THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE FALLEN TRIBUTES OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY WRITING I HAVE WRITTEN ABOUT THE DISTRICT 9 MALE FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER AND THEN FOR MY NEXT ONE YOU CAN DECIDE WHICH TRIBUTE IS NEXT.

DISTRICT 9 MALE POV

"Cameron" my partner Jess says "Penelope wants us on the chariots"

I get up on my chariot wearing a stupid costume. It doesn't have much to do with grain really, it's just bright and shiny but I suppose that is to catch the audience's attention, that's all that matters really.

At training the next day I don't learn much, I build a fire and do a plant station. At lunch I sit with Jess.

"This food is delicious" Jess says to me "Way better than the ones we had at school"

Me and Jess are both 14 so we are in the same class

"Just imagine if we won, we wouldn't have to work in the grain factories ever again" I say

On day 2 of training me and Jess notice the district 10 male. He's quite strong. There are stronger like the males from 11 and 12 but the one from 10 seems acceptable enough. I believe he abandoned his district partner. I watch as he practises fighting with a trainer. Once he's finished we walk up to him.

"Hi" Jess says "I'm Jess, this is Cameron"

"James" he introduces himself

"Listen" I say "We were wondering if you wanted an alliance"

"Why would I want an alliance with you" he asks

"Well us lower districts have got to stick together" Jess says

He laughs "Fine we'll have an alliance but if you get yourselves in any shit then I'm leaving"

"Deal"

The training scores were uneventful. I got a 4 and Jess got the same. My escort looks at me annoyed but the mentors understand.

"Just because you have a low score doesn't mean you'll defiantly die" my mentor Cob says

The interviews went by slowly. The pain of being in district 9 is having to watch everyone go by. The girl from 2 smiled and said "I'm very skilled, I'm not going to hold back" The audience think she's announcing a good show to all of Panem, I think she's announcing a threat to all the tributes. When Jess goes on in her bright green dress I must admit she did look stunning but her interview drags on a bit, she stutters a lot much to the delight of the Capitol.

The day of the games finally begin. I rise into my tube to look into the arena. It's some sort of forest, the golden cornucopia right in the middle of the field. To my left is the district 10 female and to my right the girl from 8. I try and look around for Jess. I see her between the boy from 6 and the girl from 7. She's focusing on the cornucopia.

I try and find James now. I can't seem to find him….Wait, THERE HE IS. Right next to the girl from 3 and the boy from 12. He's started running. NO. I was so distracted the siren must have already gone off.

I run to the cornucopia to get a backpack or weapon or at least a water bottle.

I run past the bodies of the boy from 8 and the girl from 6. I look around for a backpack. I see James grabs a yellow pack but the boy from 2 swings a machete into his stomach. He falls to the ground. He starts clutching his guts. The boy from 2 leaves but James gets back up and heads for the forest leaving the bloodbath.

I see a bright orange backpack and run for it. My hand reaches the bag around the same time as the girl from 12's does and we collide into each other. We fight for the pack when I feel a terrible pain in my back and spit some fresh warm blood into the girl from 12's face. I look at her for a second before I fall to the ground dead.

I didn't get to see my killer. I presume it's a career.

I'm sorry I failed.

OK I KNOW THIS WASN'T MY BEST BUT IT IS HARD TO WRITE FOR THE DISTRICT 9 MALE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE OF A BACKSTORY AS I FOR SOME REASON CAN RELATE TO THESE TRIBUTES MORE. YOU CAN CHOOSE WHICH TRIBUTE IS NEXT.

YOU CAN CHOOSE

GLIMMER

MARVEL

CLOVE

CATO

DISTRICT 3 FEMALE

DISTRICT 3 MALE

DISTRICT 4 FEMALE

DISTRICT 4 MALE

FOXFACE

DISTRICT 5 MALE

DISTRICT 6 FEMALE

DISTRICT 6 MALE

DISTRICT 7 FEMALE

DISTRICT 7 MALE

DISTRICT 8 FEMALE

DISTRICT 8 MALE

DISTRICT 9 FEMALE

DISTRICT 10 FEMALE

DISTRICT 10 MALE

I'D RATHER NOT DO THRESH, RUE, KATNISS OR PEETA BECAUSE WE KNOW MOST OF WHAT HAPPENS FOR THOSE AND I'LL FIND IT HARD TO WRITE FOR THRESH BUT IF PEOPLE REALLY WANT ME TO THEN I'LL CONSIDER IT.


	2. District 8 Female

**OK GUYS, THIS TRIBUTE WAS THE MOST ASKED FOR.**

**DISTRICT 8 FEMALE POV**

I begin to sneeze abruptly. My partner Tan pats my back thinking I was choking or something which makes little sense.

"Savannah are you ok?" He asks to which I nod still sneezing.

It's not my fault, it's a dark cold night and I have always hated the dark and have always been vulnerable in the cold. Plus, these chariot costumes don't help at all. I'm dressed in blue and pink fabric with a large hat on top and stars covering me. When the chariot moves forward I stop breathing in order to stop the sneezing.

I wave my hand at the Capitol citizens smiling to them and at first they seem attracted to me, or perhaps to the fact a 13 year old girl like me will be dead soon, but then they turn their attentions to something else and begin having what I could assume is a panic attack over it. I turn to see the pair from 12 wearing a cape that…..no it can't be….it's on fire. I gasp in awe of it until Tan hits me so I turn back around.

The next day at training I notice Tan going to the hand to hand combat station, I guess it's useful. If you don't get anything at the cornucopia you could always use your hands as a weapon. The fire making station catches my eye almost as quickly as the girl from 2 chucking a knife does. Demetri, the trainer at the fire station, teaches me how to build a fire with only leaves and matches. It's harder than I expected but he told me not to worry, they'll probably have flint and steel at the cornucopia anyway. I however didn't want to take any chances, I practiced making fire all I could, I also tried spear throwing which it turns out I'm not too bad at, until I realised the next day was the private sessions. Whilst the tributes from 1, 2, 3 and 4 were going in I told myself I'll just attempt to do everything, whilst the tributes from 5, 6 and 7 were going in I told myself that would be stupid as I'd fail at them all and my score would be lowered even more.

Then I walked into the training centre. I did my best not to make eye contact with the gamemakers, even when they're joking around and drunk they're still intimidating. I stand in the centre of the room and look up at the balcony.

"Savannah Pin" I announce "District 8" the head gamemaker nods his head at me…..what does this mean? Am I supposed to say something else? Like my age…..or my preferred weapon or my special skill. Crap I don't know what to do.

"Go" he says rolling his eyes, I jump at how surprisingly loud his voice is before automatically walking over to the fire station. Half the gamemakers already turn off just watching me walk over to perhaps the most boring off all stations. Soon though I make a fire and then I go to the spear station and chuck a few. One misses completely, another hits the arm of the dummy and the other just the side of the chest. I stand still wandering what to do next before realising that there is nothing to do next and leave.

"From district 8, Tan Andrews" Caesar says "A score of 7"

We all clap for Tan and then my score is announced

"Savannah Pin, 5"

A few claps from my stylist but none from anyone else, there's no point in lying saying It'll get better. I like my stylist, his names Arti, he lets me help with my interview costume. I have sewing fingers so I guess it's a good thing too. My interview dress is a silver ball gown which, I'm pretty pleased with the outcome of it. My interview however was…neutral. I think I could have done better if I'm going to be honest; it's that district 12's girl fault. Her story and dress outshined mine. Literally, the shine from the fire made my eyes burn.

My mother would just say stop worrying. But it's hard to stop worrying when my tube was rising into the arena and I see the cornucopia so close yet so far. I have no allies either, perhaps Tan would spare me but it's unlikely that even if he does I would make it far.

3

2

1

The gong sounds and I step off my pedestal and run but then I stop. Where do I go, not to the mouth of the cornucopia as I would surely die doing that. I turn and notice the girl from 6 running towards me. No, not like this, I don't want to die standing still like a porcelain doll but I also don't want to leave with nothing. I grab a small satchel off the floor and run away to the forests. I turn to see if the girl from 6 is still chasing me but when I turn I see that she wasn't chasing me to start with, she was just trying to get a yellow sleeping bag off the body of a tribute. I feel so stupid now, I've missed my chance to get anything good, still I remain optimistic, perhaps the satchel will contain medicine.

I find a place in the forest to rest for a while. I'm surrounded by trees which will helpfully hide me somehow. I'm about to open the satchel when I hear the anthem play. I look up to see who's died. The girl from 6 who I believed was chasing me died as did her district partner. Both from 7 and…..Tan. I keep my head down for a moment and then look back up just as the anthem finishes. It's getting late so I lay down to sleep but I keep sneezing. It'll be impossible to sleep like this and if I sneeze to much I could alert someone that I'm close. THE SATCHEL. I rip it open to discover a small box of matches. YES, I'm saved. I gather some leaves around and begin the process I perfected in the training centre until a fire ignites on the small leaves. I hug my legs to keep what little warmth I have left before dozing off to sleep.

**SNAP SNAP**

**SNAP SNAP**

**SWISH**

The noises of twigs breaking and a sword being ripped out of its holder wakes me up and I turn to see the 6 figures. I think it's the pair from 1, the pair from 2, the girl from 4 and I can't make out the other one. The boy from 2 steps forward smirking and I scream.

"PLEASE DON'T" I scream in desperation "PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE"

He laughs continuing to walk closer to me

"PLEASE, I CAN HELP YOU. I'LL HELP YOU"

Why didn't I run is what I thought as the brutal boy picked me up by my arm.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME NOOOOO" I scream at the top of my voice before a sword slices me open, I gasp before he chucks me to the floor. I'm not dead yet though. I can hear the boy from 1 cheering going "Twelve down and eleven to go!" to which the others cheer

"Tara, did she have any good supplies" the girl from 1 asks

"Nope, just some stupid matches" the district 4 girl says back

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking" the boy who sliced me tells the group and they all start to leave my body.

My barely living body remains frozen as I make my best attempt to get air into my lungs. I can hear voices talking not far from me.

"Unless she isn't dead" a voice I believe belonged to the district 2 female says

"She's dead! I struck her myself" the boy from 2 growls

"Then where's here cannon" his district partner hisses back

"Someone should go back. Make sure the jobs done" the district 4 girl suggests

I don't listen to anymore, it's too painful. After a while I see another figure coming towards me. As it comes closer I see the number 12 written on his jacket. The male from 12! A career! It's almost unthinkable to be one of those monsters. He comes towards me with his knife and leans over my body placing the knife above my head.

"I'm sorry" he whispers before I see his arms swing down.

And then everything stops.

* * *

**WHICH TRIBUTE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?**

**GLIMMER**

**MARVEL**

**CLOVE**

**CATO**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 4 MALE**

**FOXFACE**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE**

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**


	3. District 4 Male

**A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE REQUESTED FOXFACE BUT I AM TRYING TO GO FOR A BOY TRIBUTE, GIRL TRIBUTE PATTERN SO FOXFACE WILL BE NEXT BUT THE NEXT MOST REQUESTED BOY IS…**

**DISTRICT 4 MALE POV**

I quietly sit on the train on the way to the Capitol not looking at the food that has been placed before me. Sat on the opposite side of the table is Tara my district partner and Mags who is quietly eating food. Finnick is next to me but is currently talking to Tara about the games.

"Look for water. If you don't get any at the cornucopia looking for water should be your next priority" Finnick says "Tara I remember you mentioning about your skills with axes but what about you Urchin"

I wasn't listening and suddenly my ears pick up the sound of my name "Sorry" I ask

"What skills do you have" Finnick repeats

"Well…" I elongate trying to think of what I'm good at. I'm not totally pathetic as I did have some training but not much. I started to train when I was twelve when the possibility of me being reaped came about and I'm thirteen now giving me only one year of training….well technically half a year as I skipped a few lessons and would never show up for the early morning or late night training routine. Unlike Tara who would wake up at 7 in the morning to go to training and leave at 10 at night. Tara, unlike me is a volunteer and presumably will be a career in the games. Since I'm from district 4 I still have a chance of being invited into that group though.

"I'm can run really fast" I eventually blurt out "Oh and swords…..well if they're small and not to heavy"

Tara laughs to which Mags gives her a dirty look and Finnick looks down slightly before saying "Well swords are good to use. Just make sure you do your best to get one as soon as possible"

"I can use spears as well, my dad was a fisherman so he taught me how to use tridents a lot and I guess spears and tridents are round about the same thing" I pipe up desperate to not sound weak.

Finnick smiles nodding his head but still I feel ashamed. Finnick is surprising, I thought he would stick to Tara and not even bother with me but he's been good. I prefer Mags though, her eyes are….sympathetic but only towards the tributes. When she looks at our escort I noticed that her eyes change a lot. One thing I don't understand is why she's sympathetic with Tara, she volunteered, it's her own fault she's here.

Once we arrive in the Capitol I meet my stylist Farla almost immediately. Being from district 4 I was clean enough when I arrived so my prep team didn't need to wash me down too much. Farla puts me in a light blue gown made of silk and then throws a cape around me made of some weird feeling fabric, I presume it's the same used for a net. She then randomly places starfishes on me along with various other sea creatures. When I get to my chariot my stylist along with Tara's put crowns on are heads. I assume mine was to represent Trident or Neptune and the crown they wore but Tara's looked like silver seaweed filled with pearls.

I could still feel how itchy the cape was by next morning in training. Atala, the head trainer, explains the rules. The tributes that catch my eye include the careers obviously. The tall but skinny boy from 1 his blonde and beautiful district partner, the brutish boy from 2 and his petite in size partner who is smirking cockily. The district 5 male also sticks out, he looks as if he's almost growling. The small girl from 11 who can't be much younger than me and obviously the district 12 female who volunteered for her sister.

Once Atala dismisses us all I walk over to the sword station only to awkwardly walk away as I see the district 2 male also walking towards it. Instead I go to the gauntlet. The other tributes their include both district 1 tributes, both from 3, Tara, the girl from 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 7, the boy from 8 and both from 9. We all line up to go on the obstacle course starting with the district 3 female who falls over. The male and female from 1 laugh, the girl from 1 elbows the district 3 male to laugh with them who before this did look genuinely concerned for his partner. I hardly managed to get in any training with weaponry because most of the stations were occupied by careers so I felt too scared to go to them but my private session didn't go too bad, after all I had an entire year of training backing me up.

"From district 4, Urchin Coral…8" Caesar announces

I sigh a breathe of relief, an 8 should get me some sponsors.

"Tara Pices, a score of 9" Tara smiles getting a career average but growls lowly when the girl from 12 gets an 11.

Farla puts me in a light blue suit for my interviews, I admit I look good in it if not slightly cute which is the angle I'm going for since it's the only one I can do. And it goes well until the girl from 11 comes in and makes the audience melt like butter.

Once all the interviews are over all tributes return to their room even though were given 10 minutes to stay in the lobby for whatever reason we want. I notice Tara leaving the district 4 level now out of her interview dress and walking to the lobby.

"Tara" I whisper to which she turns around "I…I was wondering can…can I join the careers"

"What!" she laughs

"Well since I scored an 8 which is usually a career score" I say "I thought that maybe proved I had enough skill to…"

"To what" Tara asks still laughing "To join the carers. You're an underdog and the careers are bloodhounds, face it Urchin, you're not going to make it"

And with that Tara enters the elevator and leaves. I lie in my bed trying desperately to sleep but the thought of my upcoming death keeps me awake until I see the sunrise. Mags gives me a cup of coffee when she sees me noticing the bags under my eyes, she gives me at least 5 cups until I feel fully awaken and then leads me to the hovercraft.

The timer ends as soon as its begun and the first thing I know is that I'm running at top speed to the cornucopia. I'm the second one there after the district 11 male. I turn to see if anyone is close and notice the tributes getting closer and closer before heading straight forward into the cornucopia, grabbing a large yellow bag and hiding behind a pile of crates. I pop my head up every now and again to see the battle and notice the bodies of the male from 9, female from 10 and the girl from 3. Another body I see is the girl from 9 and Tara running away from the body so I presume she was her killer. The district 1 female runs past the crates I am hiding behind so I crouch down further for her not to see me. She obtains a bow and quiver of arrows before running back into the battle. When the noise lowers down I push past the crates and attempt to run into the forests. I turn my head to see if anyone's following and when I turn back I see the boy from 2 and feel a large piece of metal go across my throat.

Almost immediately, I collapse to the floor. My heart beat goes slower and slower and I can feel the blood running down my neck and staining the grass I lie on.

The one thing I can't believe is, I proved Tara and the other careers right, I proved I couldn't make it.

**OK SO I TOLD YOU FOXFACE IS NEXT BUT WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE AFTER HER?**

**GLIMMER**

**MARVEL**

**CLOVE**

**CATO**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE**

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**


	4. Foxface

**FOXFACE POV**

I close my eyes tight as my stylist ,Venlo, pulls my hair tightly before putting something that resembles a satellite dish on my head. She then puts me next to Heller, my district partner, he scares me. When he was reaped he smiled and then just casually walked to the stage like it meant nothing. He's lived in the orphanage since a young age so maybe that could mean something. A lot of the orphanage kids are messed up in district 5.

Me and Heller , both equally covered in sparkles, ride down the road on the chariots. The look of these people is breathtaking. Upon seeing them I find it hard to remove my eyes from their looks. I wave nervously at them and flash a small smile every now and again to the audience. Once my chariot stops I look at the other tributes behind me. The girl from 8 is sneezing her way through the parade suggesting she is easily vulnerable to the cold especially considering the night is breezy but warm. The boys from 11 and 12 are particularly muscular, perhaps they work in a place where they require a lot of muscle, this should give them an advantage.

The next day at training I decide it's best to examine my fellow tributes more. The girl from 8 stays towards the fire making station further providing evidence to my statement that she's vulnerable to the cold. As usual the careers are strong but show evidence in arrogance proven every time they make a small mistake and lose control over their minds, especially the district 1 female. By the time the private sessions have come around I have an evaluation on all the tributes…but unfortunately not much training.

"From District 5. Heller Atom" Caesar announces "A score of 7"

Heller grows lowly "If her score is better than mine I swear to god"

"Finch Perkins" I can feel the anticipation build as my name is said "A score of 5"

I nod my head respectfully as if Caesar was in the room whilst Heller laughed "A SCORE OF 5, HOW PATHETIC"

My stylist takes my hand and leads me out of the room saying "I should probably show you your dress" but I know she only took me out to save me from more embarrassment, still she shows me the dress which I admit is beautiful. It's a blue dress with frills and on my feet I have high heels with blue flowers on it and the centre of each flower is shining silver.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our very own red haired mutt of grace" Caesar smiles whilst I wait backstage "FINCH PERKINS!"

The crowd goes wild as I walk on stage in my gorgeous outfit. Caesar takes my hand and kisses it gently before sitting me down.

"Now Finch" Caesar asks "Do you think you have a chance at winning"

What a first question to ask "I think I have a pretty good chance at it, yes"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I can apply myself to any given situation and find a quick and easy solution to surviving it. I'm good at evaluating the context as well so I'm not exactly a run when the crowd runs ask questions later kind of girl. If there's a way of me winning then I will find it quickly" I answer smiling

"So you like to ask questions" Caesar says

"I like to find conclusions" I correct

"Interesting, and you think that could take you a long way"

"I think it could take me all the way" I smile

"Thank you Finch" Caesar smiles as both me and him stands up and he kisses my hand again "Thank you so much, delighted to talk to you. Ladies and gentlemen, FINCH PERKINS!"

And with that I leave the stage smiling and go straight to my bedroom. What will my family be thinking now, will they be watching? These are the questions I wondered whilst my tube rise into the arena. I look to my left and see the girl 12, I believe she is named Katniss, and to my right the male from 7. I breathe in and look at the arena. Ok so it's a forest. There's wood for fire, presumably a lake for water and trees to camouflage in. There's a water canteen not too far away from me. I'd only have to run about 3 steps to get it.

3

2

1

I jump off my pedestal and grab the water canteen before deciding to head to the north of the arena avoiding the cornucopia. As I run into the forests I bump into someone, I look up to see the girl from 12 the one who I was standing next to just moments ago. She has an orange backpack and blood on her face suggesting she killed someone but the fact that she seems just as startled as me suggests otherwise. I look at her for one more second considering an alliance before deciding against it and running away. She's more skilled then me, perhaps not more intelligent but I don't know her enough to trust her.

I sit by a cave I found as the night falls and watch the tributes who died portraits flash in the sky. Heller didn't seemed to have survived the bloodbath, to say I felt sad would be a lie but to say I didn't care would also be a lie. After all he was the last piece of home I had.

The days pass with me doing relatively little; I come across the careers once but hid under the lake using sea weed to cover the top parts on me.

I soon discover a wheat and corn field in the arena and decide it'd be best to collect some corn for food from there. I try to pull out the wheat but realise it's impossible with anything to cut it with. That's when I hear the cannon signalling another death. The district 11 males head pops out of the corn field and I crouch down so he does not see me. I can't see whether he has a weapon or not but either way I consider him a threat so I silently leave the field.

In the next few days I discover the careers pile of food and supplies. It's almost too tempting to just go in and snag it all away but I have to be clever. Taking too much would be obvious. Also, the careers just seem to be lying there not even bothering to protect their treasure. I mean I know the careers are arrogant but they're not that stupid. Wait a second, where's the tributes pedestals we were required to stand on….oh they're clever, but not clever enough.

The careers notice smoke emerging from a forest and the boy from 1 and both from 2 leave to discover what it is leaving the male from 3 to guard the pile. Once they are gone I carefully sneak up to the large pile and hop my way across the traps before grabbing a bag of apples and a loaf of bread before running off.

I run through the forest and then a large boom rings around the arena. I cover my ears as I know it's not the boom off a cannon but an explosion. I run back to the camp hiding by bushes just in time to see the rubble of the careers supplies and the boy from 2 snapping the neck of the male from 3 whose body is soon collected. The careers deem the remains of the once large pile worthless however I know better and wait for them to leave. Once they do this I run towards the cornucopia and look at what's left. I pick up the blade of a knife which will be good to use to cut the corn and a pot lid, if I ever need to bring things to the boil I guess this'll do. I giggle slightly before laughing some more. With the careers supplies gone I actually have a chance now.

However the corn doesn't last long as I soon realise taking too much will arouse suspicion among the male from 11 who won't budge from his hideout. By the time I hear about the feast I have lost half of my weight. Dear please god let the feast bag contain food. I hide inside the mouth of the cornucopia the night before the feast and once I hear the hovercraft landing delivering the table with the bags on it I waste no time in running straight towards it. I grab my bag and run off back into the forests not wanting to see the confrontation that I later find out ended with the District 2 girls' death.

I rip open my feast bag expecting to find a piece of bread but to my horror all I see is a pair of gloves and a sleeping bag. Sure the nights are getting colder and I have been sneezing and coughing a lot lately with a runny nose but I would be able to get by without this. That was my last chance at getting any food. I wonder around the arena looking for food for what feels like days. I bite into what I believe is meat only to realise its tree bark. Am I going insane? There's only four of us left now, me, the boy from 2 and both from 12. I am about to give in and just collapse to the floor to wait for death and that's when I see it. The boy from 12 collecting berries, the smell is just drawing me in and I run to him as silent as possible and take a few. Once he's gone I pop them in my mouth almost desperate and enjoy the fruit burst in my mouth…..and then my throat closes. My eyes bulge open as I grip onto my throat and make an attempt to breathe, I try coughing but all that comes out is a quiet desperate groan begging for one breath, the lack of oxygen going into my brain soon makes me collapse. I lie on the floor, helpless, with no one with me, no one to peacefully rock me to an eternal slumber and soon…..I can feel nothing.

* * *

**OK SO FOXFACE IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS SO I HOPE YOU LIKED HER. WHICH TRIBUTE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE NEXT?**

**GLIMMER**

**MARVEL**

**CLOVE**

**CATO**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE**

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**


	5. Marvel

**MARVEL POV**

When my stylist puts a large pink jacket on me I almost have to push him away.

"Arlo" I growl "Do I have to wear this. Pink feathers and glitters aren't going to get me sponsors!"

"What?" Arlo says surprised "This jacket was in the John Vohn Jones collection, every male in here has been dying to wear it!"

Then I remembered I'm in the Capitol where the weirder the look the better and so I allow him to put the jacket on before standing next to my district partner, Glimmer. I'll admit she's pretty looking and I did have my eye on her at the reaping when we both volunteered but I'm not really into having a girlfriend or even a friend with benefits at the moment, I'm too busy focusing on winning.

The crowd goes wild over my costume, girls swoon over me, no surprise there. The Capitol women always go insane over the District 1 tributes. The girls with their golden hair, the boys with their blonde or light brown like mine and all of us have eyes that are either emerald or sapphire. Both me and Glimmer have emerald eyes, favourites to the Capitol. They can't take their eyes off are jewels until I notice them looking further behind us and noting that they all have begun cheering for those district 12 mutts on fire. Pathetic, these people are too dumb to tell the fire is obviously fake and not even realistic.

But I try my best to forget about them by training the next day. The girl doesn't even show any particular talents apart from snares but that's nothing compared to my skill with spears. I chuck them one at a time and grab them off the trainer. He keeps messing with my technique and telling me to do something differently than what I was taught in the training centres back in District 1.

It doesn't matter in the end, at the private training session I show off my skill with spears, daggers and kukri machetes. It earns me a score of 9 which I soon realise both Tara and Glimmer got as well. My escort, Loya, tries to show me what angle I should use for my interview.

"You shouldn't be as arrogant, try showing humbleness" Loya informs me

I'm not arrogant, I'm just being proud of how great I am. The tributes are all told to line up waiting for each interview to happen and I patiently watch Glimmer flirt her way through Caesar's questions before I am told to go on.

"Wasn't she wonderful" I hear Caesar smile "Now, also from District 1 we have are very first male, let's give it up for MARVEL SANFORD!"

As soon as my name is called I bounce onto the stage smiling and laughing. I clap like the audience does and nod my head in a chilled relax way.

"WOO" I hoot at the audience earning me a large amount of cheers "YEAH! GOT A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS HUNGER GAMES! I CAN FEEL IT!" The audience continue to cheer and so I give them another hoot to which they applaud some more until Caesar calms them down

"Marvel what an entrance!" Caesar beams "You certainly know how to make the crowd excited"

"I feel like I'm with my people" I grin to which the audience cheers, I give out a howl and the audience laughs and some even howl back

"I can see you have plenty of sponsors already, do you think you're going to do well"

"Oh of course, you know, It's going to be a good hunger games I assure you. Don't worry though, I'll be back in the Capitol soon"

"Well were looking forward to seeing you, now tell us about your home life. What do your parents do" Caesar asks

"Well my dad works for the mayor, they are close friends and have been since child hood and my mother is Brilliant Sanford"

Caesar gasps "You mean the woman who invented the wine Brilliance?" I nod my head to his question and the audience cheers "I love her wine, such a delicious liquid, have you ever tried it"

"Oh yes, anytime I was sick when I was little by mother would make me drink it so I would puke and get it out of my system" I laugh and the audience laughs with me

"Well I wish the best of luck to you and hope to see you again soon" Caesar then takes my hand and says "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MARVEL"

I give another hoot a thumbs up and walk off the stage. Me and Glimmer patiently wait for all the other tributes to finish before we both head to are rooms and get changed, then we go back to the lobby where we have 10 minutes to discuss strategy.

"Well obviously we're fighting at the cornucopia" I say

"Do you think we should let the girl from 12 into are alliance" Tara suggests "I mean she got a training score of 11"

"No, if she's that good then don't you think she'll be able to kill us all easily" Cato says with Clove nodding her head in agreement. The rest of the conversation is boring and soon I am in my bed waiting for the next day which quickly arrives.

As my tube rises closer to the arena, a light shines above me and make my eyes go blind for a second before the arena is in view and soon so is the cornucopia. I notice a number of spears scattered around the field

3

2

1

I jump off my pedestal and make a dash for the cornucopia. I grab a backpack and open it to reveal the contents. Inside is a kukri machete, some food, rope and…..

My body is pushed away from the bag by an unseen force; I look up to see the district 8 male attacking me raising his hand to punch me. I block the attack before grabbing the kukri machete and slicing open his throat, he falls to the floor and I get on top of him to finish him off. I then take the backpack and run, and after a brief fight with the district 3 male over a throwing axe I begin to run to the cornucopia to grab a spear.

"MARVEL" I turn around to see Clove pointing at something inside the cornucopia, behind some crates is the girl from 10 cowering. I smirk grabbing my spear before throwing her to the floor and impaling her in the heart with it.

Me and Tara then guard the supplies whilst the others kill off the other tributes still at the bloodbath. Once they are done they come towards us and we begin to pick up the most important supplies whilst hiding the others so we can use them later.

Whilst leaving the cornucopia we see something, or someone, hiding in the bushes. Clove chucks a knife at the bush forcing them to leave their hiding place and we notice it's the boy from 12, the boy who claimed he was in love with the girl on fire, Katniss or whatever.

"Well, look who it is" Cato smirks "Lover boy"

The boy slowly crawls backwards as Cato lifts his sword

"WAIT!" Cato shouts abruptly "Perhaps you have some use"

"What do you mean" Tara asks

"He could help us find the bitch on fire" Cato smirks to us before turning back to Peeta "So lover boy, want to join us…..it's either that or die"

"I don't think you have much of an option" Glimmer laughs

He nods his head and I chuck him a dagger to use for protection.

The days go by with us not finding any tributes with the exception of the girl from 8 who Cato thought he'd slashed but lover boy had to go back and finish the job.

Me and my fellow careers are walking down the river when I notice someone. A girl with dark brown hair and a black jacket with the number 12 printed on it.

"GUYS, GUYS LOOK IT'S HER" I shout before the others notice and we all run towards her hooting and cheering like we usually do.

I see her climb a tree and Cato begins to climb it as well in hope of catching her, we all cheer him.

"Get her!" Tara shouts

"KILL HER CATO KILL HER" Clove growls

"GET HER! STICK HER CATO JUST STICK HER!" Glimmer also shouts

"COME ON MAN YOU GOT THIS!" I laugh encouragingly

The branch he is on snaps and he falls to the floor much to the amusement off Katniss. We decide to sleep under the tree and wait for her to come down herself. Soon I go off into a deep sleep.

When I wake up its mayhem, I see tracker jackers swarming around us and their uncontrollable buzzing noise enters my ears. I shout and begin to run to the lake, the only person in front of me is Clove and I don't dare turn around to see who's behind me so I don't know if we'll all make it. The cannon informs me that one of us is defiantly dead and once I jump into the lake I hear another. Soon I emerge from the water and see that Glimmer and Tara aren't here….neither is lover boy. That's when I see him running out of the lake and back to where the attack was.

"GUYS LOOK" I shout and soon we follow him

Once we get to him I see Glimmer's ugly deformed body and have to urge myself to look away. Cato in frustration slashes at lover boy before we all leave him to die.

Clove goes out hunting one day and instead of coming back with food she comes back with the male from 3. She tells us of how he can help us protect our supplies but it didn't matter, somehow they blew up and Cato killed the boy. This time it's my turn to go hunting.

I set up a net for a tribute to trap in and I soon hear the screams of a young girl and run to get whoever it was. I see Katniss and the girl from 11, I chuck my spear at them which hits the District 11 girl in her lower abdomen. Katniss turns around and I prepare another spear but she's too quick. I soon feel a sharp pain enter my neck and a warm liquid flow down my skin. I begin to choke as I pull out the arrow before collapsing to the floor.

And then the world feels empty

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! WHICH TRIBUTE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?**

**GLIMMER**

**CLOVE**

**CATO**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE**

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**


	6. District 7 Female

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE POV**

"Your hair is too dark" one member of my prep team announces

"Well your hair is too bright" I snap back to which I get a scowl

"That girl from district 1 has beautiful blonde hair, it doesn't even look blonde, it looks golden" another prep team member who I believe is called Petune utters "And what do we get stuck with, blonde mud"

The other two laugh before rinsing me off and throwing me to my stylist Esha who is better than the others but not by much. She keeps her comments to herself at least….well, she tries to.

"How old are you again" Esha asks to which I reply

"16"

"Golly your small" Esha gasps "There's a 15 year old from 2 who is taller then you" well she is a career so no surprise there.

It's still haunting to remember when my districts escort read the words "Kayla Bug" from the reaping bowl, that's my name by the way, Kayla. I'd always liked that name, people laugh at my last name saying I'm as small as a bug so it's fitting but it could be worse, I could have a district 1 name.

I stand next to Sam, my district partner, as the chariot moves forward. Johanna told me to be prepared to be dressed like a tree and so I wasn't surprised when Esha pulled out a brown skirt and a green wig for me to wear. Doesn't she think that perhaps the Capitol will get bored eventually with the same old thing? Suddenly I hear the crowd go into a cheering frenzy as flowers are tossed into the streets, surely not for me and Sam. I don't dare turn around to see why they're cheering so much it'd make me look foolish which is not the edge I'm going for. Once I reach the Presidents mansion and I can stop waving I turn around to see what the uproar of applause was about and that's when I see it. The boy and girl from 12 both on fire…well played district 12, well played. I'm a slight believer in clues and hints in life and this one is telling me not to trust these two, after all they're dressed as fire and I'm dressed as a tree…and wood burns easily.

At training I practice with the weapons Johanna told me to go for. Axes. Being from district 7 I have of course used axes multiple times but it was interesting to see the other weapons I could use. The swords are too heavy and I'm useless at spears and arrows but throwing knives was a weapon I was doing pretty well at. It's a bit like a throwing axe except lighter. Sam doesn't go for the axes, his job back in the district was a furniture building so he didn't use axes as much as I (being a lumber jack) did. He does well with the swords though.

In the end I scored a 9 at training which earned pats on the back from Johanna. Sam did good as well earning an 8. Next thing I need to do is practice for the interview with Caesar. Now the nerves are starting to build as it is coming closer to the games.

Esha did put me in a beautiful white and blue puffy dress and my interview does go well. I joke around a bit with Caesar at first to break the ice but as my interview goes on I get more serious.

The interview feels short however and soon I am back in bed when I hear a crunching noise. I enter the dining area and see Sam munching down food.

"You do know that'll just make you feel sick tomorrow" I laugh

"Last night alive, I want some good food before I'm gone" he smirks chucking me an apple which I take a bite out of.

Poor Sam, I will miss him. I just hope me and him don't make it to the final 2 together, I couldn't stand the thought of having to kill him.

3

2

1

I jump off my pedestal and run straight for the cornucopia. Once getting there the District 5 male pounces on me and swings his black bag in my face. His body weight is lifted off me by Sam who chases him off with a spear. I run for a crate and rip off the lid to find a ranger hawk axe with a silver handle. I smirk about to grab a black back pack I can see not far from me when another hand grabs onto the axe. Me and the district 4 female battle each other over the axe, the way she has grip of it makes it impossible for me to swing the blade into her head and soon a gut wrenching pain in my stomach makes me lose my balance, and also grip on the axe, and I fall to the floor. That bitch must have kneed me in abdomen.

I'm not done yet though, I refuse to leave with nothing. I run to get the black backpack I had my eye on and my hand grabs it at the same time as the male from 3. He has a strong grip on it but I use the same trick the District 4 female used on me and knee him in the stomach giving me power over the fight. I shove him away and turn to run when I see Sam's body, his throat slit with a sword or something. I waste no time by mourning though, I can do that later and I begin to flee. My legs run as fast as they can until a pain shoots through them like they've just been shot and I collapse. I see a throwing knife implanted in my right leg and the District 2 girl running towards me. She pounces, a sharp throwing knife in hand before raising it above my heart and…

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT'S KIND OF RUSHED BUT MY COMPUTERS BEEN HAVING MAJOR PROBLEMS SO I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE BEFORE IT CRASHED AND I LOST ALL MY WORK. WHICH TRIBUTE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?**

**GLIMMER**

**CLOVE**

**CATO**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**


End file.
